Jenny places a total of 18 red Easter eggs in several green baskets and a total of 24 orange Easter eggs in some blue baskets.  Each basket contains the same number of eggs and there are at least 4 eggs in each basket.  How many eggs did Jenny put in each basket?
Answer: The number of eggs in each basket is a common divisor of 18 and 24 that is at least 4.  The common divisors of 18 and 24 are 1, 2, 3, and 6, so there are $\boxed{6}$ eggs in each basket.